tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Nhrakate d'Zarnagon
Grand Duchess Nhrakate d'Zarnagon is an archdemon who rules the Grand Duchy of Yamato from Kageshima. She is the head of the House of Zarnagon, wife of Grand Duke Malakhia d'Zarnagon and the mother of Omaroch d'Zarnagon. She is trying to unite the four demon hordes under one banner and has put in motion a complex plan to achieve this end. She left her palace in Kageshima the first time since the Cataclysm to oversee the transfer of the last remaining Scepter of the Stormborn to the hands of Baron Enenra who has been tasked to charge it with powerful magic dwelling deep within the Temple of Hephaestus. Biography Early Years Little is known of the earliest years of the demoness who became known as Nhrakate d'Zarnagon. She eventually married Malakhia d'Zarnagon who became her husband and gave birth to many children, including their youngest son, Omaroch d'Zarnagon. Some ancient rumours and tales among demons claim there may have been a ruler of the Demon Realm called the Crimson King who preceded the reigns of the Grand Duke and the Grand Duchess until he and his family were slaughtered by Nhrakate and Malakhia who took over. Whatever the truth behind the tale is, what is known is that Nhrakate reigned as the Grand Duchess of demons in the city of Norash'namun at the heart of the Demon Realm along with Malakhia who was the head of the House of Zarnagon for as long as most demons remember. According to tales, Nhrakate eventually grew power-hungry, betrayed her husband and cast him out from the Demon Realm into the Land of the Living. The Grand Duchess often urged her youngest son, Omaroch, to stop focusing on books and focus more on learning defensive skills. She wanted to keep herself and her remaining family safe from would-be usurpers and assassins she knew would want her title for herself, and she fought long and hard to keep her position for the clan. Distreyd Era More info later. Godslayer Era Family Reunion Nhrakate settled into the Palace of Eternal Darkness on the other side of the river opposite Kageshima after the hordes had taken over Yamato. She would reside deep within the darkness of the palace that had once belonged to Shogun Masamori Hyuga and Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi for over a decade while annually participating in meetings with the respective archdemon leaders of the hordes. During one such meeting in 1016 AE, Duke Malphas d'Xuvadon of the Northern Horde let his ambitions be known by announcing that he was going to ask the Grand Duchess's hand in marriage to ascend to the position of Grand Duke. Nhrakate received Malphas's offer somewhat coldly but with a hint of amusement, and Malphas announced that he would conquer Libaterra and present the continent to the Grand Duchess as a wedding gift. By the time the Northern Horde participated in the Battle of Vanna in the summer of 1017 AE, Omaroch infiltrated the Palace of Eternal Darkness in an attempt to assassinate Nhrakate. However, the Grand Duchess had predicted Omaroch's movements and had Malphas counter him in the throne room. Thanks to Malphas's brute strength and Nhrakate's mind games, Omaroch was eventually defeated and taken prisoner by Malphas who sent him to Vanna, which the Northern Horde had taken over, so Omaroch could be broken mentally by torture. Nhrakate lamented Omaroch resisting her and the inevitability of demons taking over the world and told him that she would make sure that nothing of his former self would remain by the end of his treatment at the hands of Malphas's followers. Nhrakate learned a month later that Omaroch had managed to escape from the prison of Vanna with help from one of his followers who had come looking for him. Instead of getting angry, she chose to focus on more pressing matters at hand, namely the news that the four demon hordes were finally beginnig to work together and that Duchesses Nina Heeate L'andariel and Vaetris L'andariel were behind it. The Grand Duchess realized that her dreams of one, united horde might finally become a reality. Out of the Shadows Shortly after the Battle of Otoineppu in the early winter of 1017 AE, Nhrakate learned that Nina and Duke Pazuzu had gotten their hands on one of the Scepters of the Stormborn and were planning to charge it with magic from the Temple of Hephaestus. The Grand Duchess announced that she would be accompanying the scepter to Nagashima Fortress in person, which marked the first time she had ever set foot out of the palace since the Cataclysm. Her sudden activity came as a surprise to several high-ranking demons, including Baron Enenra and Marchioness Kadru Vishahara who had no choice but to adapt to the Grand Duchess's presence. While traversing to the fortress from Hyama with Kadru and their ebon demon escorts who were guarding the scepter, they happened upon three riders, one of whom looked like a captured slave and the other wore uniforms of the Southern Horde. After questioning these soldiers and their captive, the trio were allowed to accompany the convoy to Nagahima Fortress. Aliases and Nicknames ; Grand Duchess of Norash'namun and Yamato : Her title. Appearance She appears as an older woman with red eyes, white hair in a bun and regal purple clothes. She often has some feathers in her clothes as well although what they're supposed to symbolize is anyone's guess as she hasn't divulged her fashion secrets to anyone. Although she has a cane, she doesn't appear to need it despite her advanced age and instead uses it for show and perhaps as a sign of power as a Grand Duchess. Personality and Traits Cold, cunning, determined yet weary of a life of constant struggle which has turned her rather apathetic and given her a sharp tongue. Appears to have conflicted feelings for her family, particularly Omaroch whose actions she sees as betrayal of everything she's fought for. Powers and Abilities She's said to be a powerful spellcaster, but few have ever seen her in action, so her true power and abilities remain obscure at best. Relationships Malakhia d'Zarnagon Malakhia and Nhrakate got along so well that Malakhia did not even realize he had been betrayed until it was too late. He lost his memories during his banishment from the Demon Realm and only realized millennia later that his wife had betrayed him. This led to Malakhia's plan to wipe out the demon race with the help of Frazzn'korth. Malphas d'Xuvadon Malphas's great plan was to invade Libaterra and hand it over to Grand Duchess Nhrakate so that she'd accept his hand in marriage and he'd become the Grand Duke of Yamato. Malphas doesn't particularly desire Nhrakate who he sees as an old relic, so she's more as a means to an end for him to become the supreme overlord of the demon hordes. After Nina's intentions became clear, however, Malphas has had to reconsider his plan and how to deal with the colliding plots of Nina and Nhrakate. The Grand Duchess appears to be aware of this, but if so, she hasn't revealed anything about the matter to either archdemon. Omaroch d'Zarnagon The relationship between Omaroch and his mother, Grand Duchess Nhrakate, was always strained because Omaroch was never as bloodthirsty as his brothers. Their rivalry escalated when Omaroch escaped to the outside world and reached a climax once Nhrakate found out that Omaroch had fathered halfbreed sons. Once Omaroch had been taken back to the Demon Realm, Nhrakate wasn't pleased at all and brainwashed Omaroch to work for her. The process was a success, and Omaroch served Nhrakate faithfully until Mardük's death which gave Omaroch the power to break free from Nhrakate's control. Mother and son haven't seen each other since the Cataclysm, but Omaroch fears he'll have to confront the Grand Duchess eventually. See also *Darkness Within *Demon *House of Zarnagon *Norash'namun *Yamato Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:First Age Category:House of Zarnagon Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Yamato